Gone! Babysitters Club Super Special 4815162342
by cpennylane
Summary: BSC and Lost Crossover. The BSC crashes on a mysterious island, after a fun filled trip to Australia! WIP. AU.
1. Chapter One: Stacey

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to the BSC, ann m martin does. It's fan fiction, I don't get paid for this. I do not own the rights to LOST or any of it's characters. ABC does, and they were created by JJ ABRAMS and some other people. Please don't sue me. _

**The Baby-sitters Club Super Special #4815162342**

**GONE!**

**Chapter One: Stacey**

_Dear Charlotte,_

_You will never guess where I am! Okay, if you looked at the front of this postcard, I'm sure you would have some sort of a guess, but if you didn't… I'm in AUSTRALIA! _

_Love, Stacey_

I could barely believe it myself. It was like something out of an afternoon special on TV. I, Stacey McGill, would be spending two weeks in Australia, with my boyfriend Sam and my 9 closest friends. Of course, I had to be there for a much less pleasant reason. In fact, I didn't even want to go at all.

See, my dad wanted me to visit a specialist in Australia. He promised, years ago that I wouldn't have to keep going to different doctors to find a miracle cure for my diabetes. I hate doctors, and I know there is no cure for diabetes. All I can do is manage my diet and insulin levels, which I do very well.

That was when I was twelve. They let up for awhile, but every now and then they forget and drag me off for testing. I may be diabetic, but I am also an excellent baby-sitter, a good student, and the only girl in my class to make varsity cheerleading freshman year.

But do my parents congratulate me on that? No, they are more concerned about my stupid diet. As if I wanted to eat all that fattening food anyway. Diabetes is one of the best (and worst) things to ever happen to me. I grew up in New York City, and was diagnosed with the disease when I was younger. Some of my friends in NYC didn't understand so well, and thought I was contagious. It was a very traumatic time for me.

So my parents moved me to Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I needed to get away from my "friends" in the city, and even though Stonybrook seemed like a major drag at first, I managed to make some wonderful friends

My Stonybrook friends and I even started our own baby-sitting service. We call it the Baby-sitters Club. It's really more of a business than a club though, even though we have lots of fun. See, what happened was my best friend Claudia Kishi (she was the first person I met in Stonybrook – we ran into each other, literally!) lived across the street from this girl Kristy Thomas. Kristy has three brothers: Charlie, Sam, and David Michael. Charlie and Sam are older, and sometimes I go out with Sam. He's dreamy. He's not as sophisticated as I am, probably because he was abandoned by his father when he was younger. At least my parents waited until I was 13 to get divorced.

Oh, so one day, Kristy's mom needed a baby-sitter for David Michael, Kristy's little brother – I think he was six at the time. No one could do it, and Kristy got all upset watching her mom make phone call after phone call. Kristy realized that it would be easier for parents to make just one single call to reach a whole network of baby-sitters, and "The Baby-sitter's Club" was born.

Kristy and her best friend Mary Anne Spier (she lived next door to Kristy) decided to ask Claudia to join, even though they weren't really close friends or anything. Claudia volunteered her room (and her private telephone line), and she introduced me. We make tons of money because we baby-sit just about every day. As we got older, we invited new people to the club, and we started extending our hours. Now that we are 15, we can all baby-sit until 11 pm on school nights – as long as we get our homework done – and 1 p.m. on Weekends.

The BSC (as we like to call it) currently has _seven_ regular members and two associate members that we call on when we run out of other options. We also have a Californian branch and a New York City group. As I said before, we are serious about our business.

Kristy is the president of our club. She is president because she thought of the club and she gets all sorts of great ideas. When she was in eighth grade, she even started a softball league for kids who were too scared, shy, or unskilled for Little League. She's way into sports. Sometimes she gets a little bossy, but overall she's a good person. She doesn't care one iota (isn't that a great word? It was on my vocabulary test last week) about clothing and usually wears jeans and a tee-shirt. Once in a while Claudia and I joke around that she's just itching to come out, but we aren't really sure. She's constantly torn between dating Alan Grey (a boy in our class) and Bart Taylor (a boy sort-of in her neighborhood), even though she doesn't really seem to be all that into either of them.

Claudia Kishi is my best friend, and vice-president of the BSC. Claudia is Japanese-American and really creative. She can be very self-conscious about her schoolwork because she's a very good artist, but a terrible student. This is made worse by the fact that her sister Janine is a certified genius. Honest. Janine is eighteen and already in a doctoral program at some university in Massachusetts. Claudia, on the other hand, had to repeat eighth grade. She couldn't even blame it on moving or anything. Poor Claudia, it's got to be awful to be her. She makes up for it though with her wonderful fashion sense.

She comes up with the most dibble clothes (isn't that cool, we even made up our own language! Dibble means cool, while stale is the opposite of cool). She doesn't pay attention to trends either, but somehow she always looks great. For example, yesterday I saw her wearing stripped leggings, a torn black skirt and a ruffled white shirt. She tied a scarf around her neck and fastened it with a pirate pin that she made. In her ears she had homemade earrings. One was a parrot and the other was a chest. She was a totally dibble pirate for "Talk Like Pirate Day."

Claudia is Vice President of the Baby-Sitters Club because she was the only one of us with a private telephone line at the time. We think her parents felt sorry for her, due to the fact that her sister is a super genius.

Mary Anne Spier is the secretary. She grew up next door to Kristy with her dad. They were best friends forever, but Mary Ann is really shy because her mom died when she was just a baby, leaving her father brokenhearted and very, very strict. Mary Anne didn't make her own friends until seventh grade, which is when she met Dawn Schafer. This turned out to be lucky for both her and the BSC. It was lucky for her, because Mary Anne was finally allowed to fix her own hair and pick out her own clothing. So why did Mr. Spier relax? Well, it had to do with Dawn.

Dawn came to Stoneybrook in the seventh grade when her parents divorced. Her mother grew up in Stoneybrook, but her parents sent her away to California for college, where she met Dawn's father. Sound sad, doesn't it? Well, it has a wonderful ending, because it turned out that the reason Sharon (Dawn's mom) was sent to California in the first place was because her parents didn't approve of her high-school boyfriend – Richard Spier (yes, Mary Anne's father). Sharon and Richard re-met and re-married. It was SO dibbly romantic. There was some adjustment trouble at first, but now everyone is (mostly) happy.

Dawn is the BSC "Alternate Officer". That means that she can (and has!) filled in for any club member who can't make a meeting. I think she likes the variation – it goes with the bi-coastal living. She tends to spend most of her summer vacation and longer school breaks in California with her father. Dawn has a brother too, but he lives in California with their father. Dawn misses him a lot, but knows it's for the best.

Mary Anne and Dawn are best friends, even though they are very different. Dawn has a style that can only be described as "California Casual". She likes comfortable clothing, political messages, and body piercing. She values her individuality above all, and really works hard to be herself. She has this really long blonde hair that she can sit on, and is way into health food. The thought of anyone eating a Ring-Ding can sent her into shock.

Mary Anne is more traditional. She likes trendy, preppy clothing like skirts and sweaters and eats meat and junk food. She's also been dating the same guy since the beginning of eighth grade, and is very soft-spoken and shy. She's very sensitive to people's emotions.

Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey are our junior members. When they joined the club, they were only 11, and we all were 13. Now they are 13, but they are still junior members. Sometimes, I think Kristy has a bit of an inferiority complex, and needs to feel superior to someone. As junior officers, they don't really have any responsibility besides babysitting. I think they like it that way.

Mallory and Jessi are best friends, even though they are very different. Mallory is the oldest of eight children, while Jessi has just a brother and a sister. They are both excellent sitters though. Mallory likes to read and write, while Jessi likes ballet and pets.

Growing up with seven younger siblings has made Mallory very mature for her age. She has red hair, glasses and a small frame. She hates her hair though, thinking it's too frizzy or something. I think she's crazy, because she's very pretty.

When Jessi moved to Stoneybrook, she had a lot of problems, because she's African American. This doesn't bother any of us, but some people on her street were very rude to her family. I think this adversity has also caused Jessi grow up faster then other girls her age. That might have something to do with why Mallory is her best friend.

Jessi studies ballet. She will probably go professional someday in New York. She's already danced in several ballets in Stamford, which has a well known company. Jessi is also really good at languages, and even learned sign language so she could communicate with one of our clients. That's just how professional our club is.

Shannon Kilbourne and Logan Bruno are associate members. They don't go to meetings, but we call on them when needed. Shannon lives in Kristy's neighborhood, and goes to private school (the rest of us go to public school). She's one of the people who get straight A's, plus are president of every club they can join.

Logan is our only male babysitter. He's been dating Mary Ann forever, and I think he only hangs out with us because of her. Logan is very attractive, and his southern accent only turns Mary Ann on more (and most of the other girls he comes into contact with).

At this moment though, I was more interested in the fact that he was trying to grope Mary Anne right in front of my father. As I mentioned before, my father thought it would be a good idea for me to see a specialist in Australia. I managed to convince him that I would only agree to a trip across the dateline if I could bring a friend. I guess my bargaining chip worked, because before I knew it the entire BSC and my boyfriend Sam were all on a plane to Sydney. Right now, we were in the airport, waiting for our luggage, and I really didn't want my father to think that we weren't going to be responsible. If he thought my friends were acting irresponsibly, he might not let us have much freedom.

I wanted freedom because I had read in one of Mary Anne's travel brochures (I swear, the girl sent out for every possible booklet and magazine about Australia the second she heard I was going. Before she even knew she was going, actually. Honest.) Australia was one of the best places to go surfing! I know it sounds odd since I'm from New York City, but I love surfing. I learned how to do it when I was on vacation in California a few years ago. I was hoping to be able to teach Sam how to surf too.

"Stacey. Stacey." Sam was tugging on my jacket. Honestly, he can be really needy sometimes. He handed me a suitcase and gave me one of his adorable smiles. How could I possibly think he was immature? "Here's your bag – did you bring anything else?"

I told him what to look for, and he ran off. I think he was totally growing up. We might actually have a future together. I looked around at my friends – I guess I felt sort of responsible for everyone. Dawn and Kristy were having a sort of hush-hush conversation over their luggage. I noticed neither of them brought more then one bag and a carry-on apiece. Lucky them. Claudia was running around, searching for her giant bags – she even paid extra so she could bring 4 bags instead of the standard 2. Then she brought oversized ones and had to bring more. At least if Dawn and Kristy ran out of clothing, they could just borrow some from Claudia. Mallory and Jesse were standing by their luggage (just two bags apiece) looking at the Australian boys. Shannon was deep in conversation with my father about something that sounded boring, and Mary Anne and Logan were making out next to a phone booth. Lovely.

I pointed this out to Sam, and he ran over to them and put some rubber tarantulas in Mary Anne's hair. Logan attacked him and they started wrestling in the middle of the airport. I could have died with embarrassment, right there. Mary Anne came over and pointed out that it looked as though everyone had their stuff but Claudia and we really should "get a move on". Really, sometimes she talks like my father. At that precise moment he came over and said the exact same thing.

Everyone picked up their stuff. Claudia seemed almost panicked over the fact that she could only find two of her bags. She went to fill out one of those forms, while the rest of us waited while my dad rented a car.

After what felt like hours, we were out of the airport and in Australia!


	2. Chapter Two: Claudia

**Chapter 2: Claudia**

_Dear Mimi_

_I kan't believe we are in awstrailea. I have buyed a bunch of new clothes because my suitcase somehow dissapeered. If U ask mee, I think that Kresty took it cause she wants me to be nekked. I no that U can't actually red this, because u are ded, but i am sendying this to Jannie to put buy uour grave. Ennyway, I kant wait 2 see u agin because I have lots to tell u about my trep. _

_Love, Claudia_

And boy did I have a lot to tell Mimi about Australia. I know it sounds crazy that I still write and talk to my Grandmother long after she died, but I don't really have anyone else to tell some of this stuff too. My parents would just lecture me about choosing my friends wisely, and Janine would just correct my grammar, instead of listening to what have to say. It's really hard being the younger sister to a certified genius.

When we arrived in Sydney, the first thing I noticed was how city-like it was. When I think of Australia, I think of guys with giant knives, kangaroos, crocodiles, and something called the Outback. I didn't expect a giant, busy, modern city. The second thing I noticed was that I was missing a suitcase. I mentioned this to my friends, and Mr. McGill told me to go fill out a form at the desk. There were a lot of questions on the form I didn't understand so I left them blank. For example – what is a mobile, and how do I find its number?

The second thing I noticed that there were lots of attractive guys with nice accents. I hoped they found my suitcase soon, so I could put on one of my sexiest outfits – of course they lost the one with the best clothing in it. I had planned a bunch of outfits that were inspired by "Crocodile Dundee." I had also packed my new (modified of course) wetsuit in that suitcase. I had purposely bought it big, then I cut the arms and legs off. I planned to drape it over some stirrup pants with flip-flops so I could be my own version of an Australian surfer. I thought the idea sounded distant. Stacey said she agreed, but I wasn't sure. I figured I could cut my losses though – at least I still had my carry on, and three other bags.

. As we pulled up to the Hotel, I saw a somewhat attractive American. He looked right at me and scowled. "What are you looking at, Kurosawa?" he said in a southern accent. I guess he was referring to the video camera I was holding. I just smiled back. My parents always told me to be kind to everyone.

"Thank you, but I'm really just trying out film. I'm a sculptor, painter, and fashion designer normally." The man did not look happy to hear that, and sauntered off, smoking a cigarette. He was becoming less attractive by the minute.

So gross. I totally do not understand why people need to smoke. That's one issue that Dawn and I agree on. And Dawn and I do NOT agree much. I love junk food, Dawn loves health food. Dawn's way into recycling and environmental stuff… I tend to throw paper away and even litter occasionally. Dawn's a bit of a neat freak; I'm... well I like my clutter.

We headed into the hotel, and found that we had three rooms reserved, plus one for Stacey's dad. After a LOT of discussion, we finally decided that Sam (I'm not really sure why he's here – I think Watson wanted him to keep an eye on Kristy) and Logan could have one room (like Mr. McGill would let them share a room with any of us anyway). Kristy, Mary Anne, Shannon (the person), and Dawn took one double room. That left Jesse, Mallory, Stacey, and I in the last room.

We decided to go shopping in Sydney, so everyone changed clothes. I, unfortunately, didn't have any clothing to change into that I liked at that particular moment, so I "borrowed" a pair of Kristy's jeans and turned them into a really dibble pair of shorts. I cut them into daisy dukes, and "borrowed" one of Mallory's tee shirts, which I tied in the front. I hoped that if the smoking man saw me again he'd realize that I meant no harm and I was an American just like him. I also took a US flag out of Jessi's suitcase and tied it on my head like a bandana. It was a little long, so I cut it and used the extra to make leg warmers, in case it got colder later. I hoped southern man would be impressed with my patriotism. It takes a lot to be proud of the US, especially when you are in such an exotic place like Australia.

We headed out to the shopping center, and realized that we were STARVING on the way. So we stopped in this little restaurant and dared each other to eat things like Kangaroo and Emu. Kristy stopped when Dawn gave her a look. I think there might be something going on there – Kristy has been spending a LOT of time over at Dawn's recently. Also, Dawn hasn't really said much at all during this trip. She didn't even protest when I used three paper-towels to dry my hands at the airport.

After dinner we started walking back to the hotel when I remembered I needed new clothes. Everyone but Mary Ann and Logan came with me. They kept walking, I think they were pretending that they didn't hear me say we have to turn around. Oh well, I figure they could use the alone time in the hotel.

A few minutes later, I realized that Sam and Stacey were no were to be found. The rest of us argued, but finally we decided to just go look for cheap clothing. I found a craft store and started stocking up on puffy paint and sequins. I also found some really dibble feathers and yarn, which would be perfect for my peacock suit that I was planning.

I realized that my friends were looking exhausted. I also noticed that Dawn and Kristy seemed to have disappeared as well. I was left with Mallory, who was dancing around to her walkman, singing "You Are Everybody" off key, Jesse, who was fingering a ballerina figurine she had found somewhere, and Shannon who was glaring at both of our junior members a lot, and occasionally speaking French to herself. I don't know what she was saying, but it seemed like she was really excited to be in Australia with the super cool BSC members. She must have been, to keep mixing up her languages like that.

Finally, we found a store that sold clothing, and I stocked up. I needed all the leggings and baggy tee shirts I could find. I also found a pair of plaid Keds for way cheap. They must not get fashion in Australia, I thought to myself. I was disappointed that I could not find and LA Gear anywhere though, but I made do. I did find a pair of super chilly sunglasses shaped like Koala Bears in the kids section at a supermarket.

By the time I was done, I was pretty sure that Shannon was so tired she was mixing Spanish in with her French, and I had heard Mallory sing the same song at least 15 times. Jesse looked angry, and I decided to take us all back to the hotel. We climbed into a cab, and went back.

In the lobby we waited for the elevator when I heard Mallory scream behind me REALLY loud. I hoped that no one heard, how embarrassing. First impressions are important after all. I turned around and I saw him. The hottest man alive.

He was Asian, like me. Gorgeous skin and eyes, perfect cheekbones. And he was drawing in a sketchbook. As you know, I'm an artist. I swore to myself that I must find him again. He also looked to be about 16 maybe 17, so he was perfect for me. I ran upstairs to find something eye-catching to wear.


	3. Chapter Three: Mallory

**Chapter 3: Mallory **

_Dear Vanessa,_

_The hotel here in Sydney is fabulous. I was so shocked when I saw Charlie Pace, the bassist for Driveshaft. You know, the band that sings our favorite song "You are Everybody"? I have another surprise for you. I'll show you when I get home, okay? _

My sister Vanessa was 11, and over the past few years we had become close. She finally stopped talking in rhymes when she learned that the best poetry doesn't rhyme. Now she just walks around all dreamy and tries to dress in gothic wear from Hot Topic. Mom and Dad aren't pleased, but us Pikes get to do pretty much anything we want, within reason. I knew Vanessa would be excited to hear about me meeting Charlie from Driveshaft though. There was just one problem.

I froze when I saw him, and couldn't go ask for an autograph. I think it was my frizzy red hair. I'm so embarrassed about it, there's no way I could go up to a rock-star. He would think I'm hideous and run away – rock stars are allowed to do that, you know. So I turned around and ran out of the hotel. I didn't stop running until I found a beauty salon, where I begged someone to bleach my hair out, and straighten it. My desperation must have shown, as the woman agreed, even though she was closing soon.

When she was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked fabulous. My hair was a straight strawberry blonde. She even found one of her friends to do my nails. They put acrylics on and air brushed little stars and moons on them. Very dibble.

On my way back to the hotel, I saw some stores that did piercings. I thought "hey, rock stars love piercings. I better get something done." So I went in and thought about my options. For some reason, the guy didn't even check my ID. I gave him some money, and he pierced the top part of my ear. I felt wild!

Then I walked – I couldn't run anymore, it would mess up my perfect hair. I was also carrying a bag of hair products and a new "straighter" I guess that was like a curling iron, but instead of being round, it was flat. Vanessa will be so jealous.

I spent about $250 at the salon, but it was worth it. I couldn't believe how fantastic I looked. I figured I should find some new clothes and some make up too. I wandered around until I found what looked like a department store. There I headed straight for the make-up counter and got a free make over. I had done this once before, when the BSC went to California. Only this time, I looked really, really good when the woman was finished. In California I looked like a girl playing dress up. I think it was the braces and lack of bra. Now I looked at least 17. I thanked the woman about 50 times and bought just about everything she used. It might have cost me another $200, but I didn't mind. I was so glad dad gave me his credit card. Then I went to look for clothing. I bought a really fresh black mini skirt, some nylons and a pair of heels. I figured I could borrow a v-neck sweater from someone.

After wandering around practically forever, I saw a man hailing a cab. I asked for directions on how to do it, and he asked where I was going. He was headed to the same hotel, so we split the cost. I told him how I saw Charlie from Driveshaft there, and he gave me a weird look.

Back at the hotel, I practically ran upstairs. The elevator couldn't come fast enough. I rushed into my room, and realized that no one was there. I briefly wondered where Jessi was – she was my best friend after all – then remembered that she was planning on looking for some Ballet company or Opera house. She likes that kind of stuff, and usually has to do it on her own, or with Mary Anne. I figured no one would mind if I borrowed a shirt, so I rummaged through Stacey's luggage until I found that black v-neck shirt that I was thinking of. I put that on with the skirt and heels and stared at myself. I looked fabulous. I just needed some jewelry. So I dug through Claudia's Make-Up and Jewelry bag until I found something I liked. That's when the door opened and Shannon burst in.

I turned and looked at her guiltily. She just smiled.

"I need some jewelry too. I don't think Claudia or Stacey would really mind, do you?" So together we ransacked their stuff – it turned out that most of Claudia's stuff was too outrageous for either of us, and Stacey's looked a little expensive to just take without asking. I like Shannon because she wasn't asking any questions about where I was going, or what I was planning on doing. Finally we found a silver tennis bracelet for me along with a nice silver necklace that looked like a tiffany, but wasn't. Poor Shannon, all she found were some really nice earrings to complement her dress. She still looked great though. I wondered where she was going, but didn't ask.

I headed down to the lobby, but couldn't find Charlie again. Instead, I ran into that guy that made fun of Claudia. I wondered if he would give me a cigarette, as most rock stars smoke, and I wanted to be able to smoke like a pro if he asked me out for a cigarette. So I took a deep breath, walked up to the man with dirty blonde hair, and introduced myself. He looked angry, but very attractive.

"I'm Mallory Pike, and I'm an American too. I'm from Stoneybrook, Connecticut, and I just wanted to say hello, as I haven't seen many people from the States down here. Where are you from?" I said this all somewhat quickly, as the man was looking at me rather strangely.

"Sawyer. Just Sawyer." The man had a deep, rather mean voice. It was not at all like Logan's nice southern accent. "Are you even old enough to be traveling alone? Better watch out, the bogeyman will get ya".

I think he might be drunk, as I noticed he was slightly wobbly and his words were slurring. Of course, it could also be his cowboy books and southern accent. I took my chances and asked for a cigarette. He put his arm around me, and I could definitely smell booze. So he was drunk. This was good. Drunk people will usually give you things. I know this because sometimes when my mom needs to tell my dad something like how the triplets burnt down the shed, or how Nicky crashed the van into the garage door, she makes him a drink first. Mom usually makes dad a gin and tonic, and herself a cosmopolitan. I wondered what this man had been drinking. Maybe whiskey, in movies cowboys always drank whiskey when they had a rough day.

"You sure are a pretty girl" he whispered in my ear. "Why don't we go up to mah room, and I'll get you a cigarette. You can have a drink with me too." He wasn't offering as much as telling me. I complied. I wondered if he might let me try on his cowboy hat.


	4. Chapter Four: Dawn

**Chapter Four: Dawn**

_Dear Jeff,_

_I'm in Australia! (I'm sure you already know this, I just wanted to rub it in, baby brother). It's pretty cool here, as people are down with environmental stuff, and very open minded. Of course it's not better then sunny California, but it's still a great place to visit. Oops! I'm out of room_

_Love ya, _

_Dawn_

Okay, so I wasn't entirely honest in that postcard. Also, Jeff hates being called my baby brother (he IS almost twelve). I think he might be going insane though, because when I told him about my trip he said that some movie called "The Matrix" was filmed here. I've never heard of it. I wish he would watch a good movie like "Ghostbusters" once in a while instead of those weird cartoons he likes. Jeff lives in California with our dad, and I live in Connecticut with our mom and Mr. Spier, Mary Ann's father. Sometimes this is really hard on all of us, mostly me. I never know which place is home, because I love California so, but I also love my mom and Connecticut. My life is confusing, and I don't really think people understand me at all.

Growing up in California instilled in me a sense of independence that my Connecticut friends don't really have. I'm also really different from them, because I like to be casual. I dress casual, and I don't sweat the little stuff. I just realize that there are so many more important things to worry about. Like global warming, pollution, and the national health care system. There is no way that we can grow as a country until we take care of our own people. But alas, Richard, my stepfather, is more worried about me washing black socks with white socks. Thank goodness he didn't come to Australia. That would be been a nightmare.

I woke up on the second day of our "Australian Adventure" (as Stacey was calling it) with a horrible feeling in my stomach. I was scared to death. First thing in the morning, for the past week, I crawled out of bed, ran to the mirror, checked to see if anyone was looking, and stuck out my tongue. Everyday it seemed to be a little bit worse – green and puffy. I had gotten my tongue pierced on a whim, and every day I regretted it more. I couldn't even eat my avocado salad that my mom fixed for me special on the day of the trip.

I didn't have any idea what to do. I had a constant headache, my tongue hurt, and I didn't want to eat anything. I couldn't tell my parents, and I didn't want to take it out. The first day in Australia, Kristy took me to get mouthwash. As the piercing had been her idea, she paid for it. I couldn't tell if it was working at all. Stacey said I should go to the doctor, but where on earth am I going to find a doctor that took my insurance in Australia? I'd have to call my parents, and I really didn't want that.

I figured that my friends were beginning to wake up, so I jumped into the shower before they asked me any questions. When I got out of the shower and looked around I noticed that Kristy seemed to be the only person in my room. She was still sleeping. I remembered that Mary Anne had gotten into bed last night, but now was no where to be found. Shannon also seemed to have snuck out late last night. I hardly had time to ponder this, because that's when I heard a knocking on the door. I figured it was one of my friends so I opened the door, even though I was only wrapped in a towel.

Sure enough, Mary Anne, Stacey, and Logan burst in. I looked at what I was wearing, and shrugged. It's not like he hasn't seen a girl naked before, right?

"We're calling an emergency BSC meeting, right now." Kristy suddenly snored, and we all burst out laughing. I realized that I should probably put something on, while they wake up Kristy, so I slipped into my brand new sparkly pink string bikini and some board shorts.

I noticed Logan staring at me, so I just winked at him. Mary Anne sort of gasped, and turned his head away. They were starting in on some sort of baby-talk/kissing when Stacey dragged Kristy out of her coma. That's when Jessi and Shannon burst in.

They all spoke at the same time.

"What's going on? Where's Mallory?" – that was Jessi

"Why the BSC meeting? Don't you realize this is Vacation?" – that was Shannon.

"mmough. I'm sleeping." Kristy sort of mumbled. Her hair was sticking out at odd angles and she had pillow creases on her cheeks.

"Boy, you better hope Bart never sees you like that" teased Shannon. Bart was Kristy's on again, off again boyfriend. He goes to Shannon's school, and she's really pushing for them to get together permanently. They really were a good couple, and Bart is really good for Kristy.

Kristy mumbled something and ran into the bathroom. She emerged a few moments later looking triumphant. "Dawn, I figured out what your tongue looks like!" she exclaimed. Kristy has always had a knack for pointing out the most disgusting things possible.

We humored her. "What, Kristy?" said Jessi, in a voice not unlike an announcers.

"Stoneybrook High's meat loaf!" Kristy thought this was hilarious. The rest of us rolled our eyes. "So where's Claudia? We can't have an emergency meeting without her. She always brings the snacks."

Mary Anne was in the process of telling her how she hadn't seen Claudia at all this morning and neither has Jessi, when the phone rang.

"Hello, Baby-sitter's Club" I took a dive for it and burst out laughing when I realized my mistake. So did everyone else. Fortunately the caller was just Sam, looking for Stacey. I handed her the phone.

We decided to spend the day looking for Mallory and Claudia, even though the rest of us had plans. Stacey still had to go to the doctor, but she would be free in the afternoon. We decided Jessi and Kristy were to look around the hotel, and the rest of us were going to look in the shopping district. We would meet again at noon with Stacey's dad for lunch.

And that's when the door creaked open.


	5. Chapter Five: Jessi

A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented. I really enjoy reading them, and I'm glad you like the story. It's not my best work, by any means, but I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jessi**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Becca, and Squirt,_

_I'm actually here. I'm in Australia. I'm so glad that Watson bought my ticket. Too bad you couldn't come too, that would have been fun. Kristy and I are thinking of hoping a plane to Melbourne and seeing some of the sights around there. Mary Ann said there was snorkeling and lots of sport things to do. We went shopping in Sydney and I saw the Opera House. I miss you lots. _

_Love, _

_Jessi_

I may have lied just a tinsy bit in my post card. I may have been enjoying Australia, but I was not enjoying my friends. All they were going was gossiping, shopping and keeping secrets. I felt hurt and left out. My very best friend, Mallory Pike, had disappeared, and no one really seemed to notice or care. I had a strange feeling that no one would notice if I just up and vanished either.

"Jessi. Earth to Jessi." That was Kristy. She was calling an emergency meeting of the BSC together. I wondered why, as we were supposed to be on vacation. I guess maybe she was homesick.

"I need you to go look around the hotel for Claudia and Mallory." She only gets this bossy when there are sports involved. "If we don't find them, none of us are going to the beach this afternoon." I wonder when we decided to go to the beach. I would much rather spend my day looking at the culture things in Sydney, and by the look on Mary Anne's face – she would too.

That was when the door creaked open and Mallory stumbled in. She smelled kind of bad and looked exhausted. She saw everyone and immediately turned around. I ran out in the hall after her. That's when I noticed her hair. It was straight and cut nicely. She also had some crusted blood on her ear and was wearing a ton of makeup. She looked like she was at least 17. I was shocked.

"Why did you do this?" I demanded. Mallory spent all her money when we went to California on makeup and hair bleach, I thought she would have learned her lesson. The difference was that in California, she just looked stupid. Now she actually looked sort of cool – or she would look cool, once she cleaned up a bit. I also noticed that she was wearing new clothing, and looked as if she had been crying. I softened and tried to give her a hug.

Mallory stiffened up right away, and glared at me. "You wouldn't understand."

I really didn't understand what was going on here, but that's when Stacey came out into the hallway. She pushed me away and led Mallory back to her room. I tried to follow, but she just slammed the door in my face. Well, I had had enough of this. If Mallory didn't want me to be her friend, and the rest of the BSC was just going to ignore me… Well, I didn't need that. I was in Australia, and I still had the rest of the night. I stormed back into the meeting, took my ticket and the rest of my stuff and set off. I wanted to see the outback, and go snorkeling and see what Australia was really about.

Halfway down the street I saw a homeless person. I turned and ran back to the hotel. I realized I better stay with my friends – I didn't want to be lost in a foreign land where I didn't know anyone. Sure I know all about American Sign Language and Cancer Survival, but Australia was too much, even for me.

In the hotel lobby, I saw a very attractive boy. He would have been perfect for me two years ago. I wondered if I could set him up with Becca, my sister. I decided to follow him and see where he was going. I snuck onto the elevator with him at the same time, hung back, and followed him to his hotel room. He had a dog with him that he kept calling Vincent. I kept walking, as if I was in one of the rooms further down the hallway, and I heard the strangest thing. He was fighting with an older man, and kept saying "You aren't my father."

I wondered if the boy had been kidnapped. I wished Mallory was here, she usually loves mysteries. She told me one time that she went on this cruise with the rest of the babysitters – it was before I came to Stonybrook, so I wasn't jealous or anything – and she spent the whole time spying on other guests! Honest. She even used a notebook and everything. Working together, she and the other baby-sitters were able to solve several mysteries about their cruise. I took note of the hotel room, and decided to walk by again, later. Right now I had to go check on my friend.

I took the elevator to our room on the sixteenth floor. I found the rest of the Baby-Sitter's still sitting there (except Claudia, of course) and I asked why they weren't out looking.

"Bad news Jess" said Dawn. She looked really worn out and tired, and it sounded more like "bah nuws Jess", but I knew what she meant. Something had happened to Claudia.

I sat down. "What happened to Claudia?" I gasped, choking back tears. "Is she…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word dead.

All of the Baby-Sitter's started at me like I was purple or something. I looked down. Nope. My arms were black, like always. "Claudia? Oh, no Claudia is fine. She just went to get some junk food for us." That's when Claudia burst into the room, her arms full of individually wrapped junk food. Dawn just sighed and gave Claudia a Look. Dawn hate when people have more trash then is really necessary.

"Well then where was she? What on earth is going on? Why is everyone so sad?" I looked at Claudia. "Did you spend the night with a boy?" At this, Mary Anne, Stacey, Mallory, and Shannon stared at the floor.

"What?" Claudia smiled. "Sort of. I saw this adorable guy about my age downstairs and I spied on him most of the night. I grew tired though, and I fell asleep in the Lobby. You guys must have missed be because I was wearing my pink camouflage spying clothes."

Everyone laughed.

"So WHAT'S THE BAD NEWS" I demanded. I never used to get angry, but recently I've been having trouble getting my friends to concentrate on anything at all. Everyone stared at me again.

"Stacey's dad caught Sam and Stacey…you know. After lunch. He forced us all to give him our tickets and he's changing them. He'll let us know when we are leaving at dinner tonight. Apparently, Stacey's father locked my brother in his closet too." Kristy gave Stacey a Look.

"Like it's my fault. Everything is my fault." Stacey shouted at Kristy.

Dawn nudged me. "I think this vacation has just become much more interesting."


	6. Chapter Six: Mary Anne

**Author's Note: **I went back made a lot of changes to the overall plot, and I tried to fix any weird grammar stuff and some Typos. As always, please, please feel free to review, comment, or point out mistakes. **  
**

**Chapter Six: Mary Anne**

_Dear Tigger:_

_Meow. I LOVE Australia. So much freedom. Meow. _

_Love Forever, _

_Mary Anne_

_P.S. I thought you'd think the kitten on the front of the postcard was cute. I'll try and track her down for you. _

I know it's really cheesy to write to my cat, but I really like writing letters. I'm also afraid that Tigger will forget about me while I'm gone. Tigger is my grey, fluffy cat. I picked him out from the pound when I was just 13. My boyfriend Logan came with me. Logan is not grey or fluffy. He's muscular with this incredible smile, sexy voice, strong arms, and his personality is so sweet. He really likes taking care of kids and animals. He's not like other guys I know who are only focused on sports.

To be honest, this trip to Australia isn't quite as amazing as my travel brochures have made it out to be. I have not yet seen a kangaroo, a mountain, or a crocodile. In fact, mostly what I've seen is the ceiling in Logan's hotel room. It's white, with a speckle texture. Just like the ceiling in Logan's parent's house.

But enough about that. I was in Australia, and I wanted to hang out with my friends. We were supposed to be here for two weeks, but apparently Stacey's doctor turned out to be less of a doctor and more of a con artist. Poor Stacey, she'll never know the wonderful taste of a pizza with processed cheese or a Ring Ding.

Fortunately, Mr. McGill calmed down and allowed us all to go to the beach. He even let Sam leave his closet. I guess he figured that if he was with him every second of the day, nothing could happen. I'm pretty sure Sam has to sleep in Mr. McGill's room tonight. That's fine with me.

We packed up and headed south. Stacey found out that it was cheaper to just buy a surfboard then to rent one everyday, and Sam did the same. They looked so cute with their matching surfboards, their blond curly hair and their tans. I hoped they would be as happy as Logan and I were.

I was disappointed about the way this trip turned out – after all, we signed on for two weeks, and now we all would be returning to boring Stoneybrook tomorrow, just two days after we arrived. Stacey said her dad really doesn't like to be away from his job for very long, and he was only doing the chaperone thing because of the "diabetes cure".

"Mary Anne… come swimming with me." Logan whined a bit. I jumped up, ripped my caftan off (I have to wear a caftan at all times on beaches. I went with the Pikes to Sea City once, and I looked like a lobster for a good week) and ran into his waiting arms. We jumped and slashed around in the water for awhile and he kept trying to untie my pink string bikini. Of course, my father has no idea which suit I was wearing. If saw me at this moment, I'd probably be grounded for a month. And Logan would be locked up in the basement. Honest. My dad actually has a little room with whips and chains and some handcuffs in it. I found it by accident, and haven't mentioned it to him and Sharon yet.

At this moment though, my father was so far from my mind. Every one of my friends looked so happy to be here. Even Mr. McGill looked happy. That was probably because we would be going home, and he would be heading back to New York City, which is far, far away from Sam. I noticed he was keeping a very close watch on Sam and Stacey.

Shannon swam over to me and Logan. "Look how great Sam and Stacey look. They really look like surfers"

I looked. They looked a little wobbly, but they were having fun. Unlike Mallory, who was just staring out at the ocean. Jessi walked up to her said something, then walked away, looking rather hurt. I pointed this out to Shannon and Logan.

"Poor girl. She just needs time is all."

Kristy and Dawn swam over.

"You know Mary Anne, I'm really glad I get to hang out with all you scantily clad women. Remember when I was 13 and I used to get teased all the time by the boys? If only they could see me now!"

Everyone tackled Logan.

I love Australia.


	7. Chapter 7: Kristy

Chapter 7: Kristy

_Dear Karen,_

_I know that I will beat this card to Stonybrook, but I still had to send it. Australia is so much fun, we went to the beach today. In fact, I'm actually at the beach right now. If this were a letter, I'd mail you some sand. Maybe when I graduate from high school we can all come here on a family trip. Be nice to your little brother and sister._

_Love,_

_Kristy._

Even though we would be leaving tomorrow morning, I still picked out three postcards and mailed them to Karen, Andrew, and Emily Michelle. Kids love getting mail. Actually, I think everyone likes getting mail. Well, fun mail. No one really likes to go to the mail box and find a phone bill with their name on it.

Of course, I couldn't exactly tell Karen everything that was going on in Australia. She is only nine. I am SO mad at Sam (notice the capital letters?). He completely ruined my vacation to the Great Outback.

Before we left, I researched things to do in Sydney. There is so much to do here. Soccer games, hiking, trips to the outback right outside the city... I couldn't wait. Then we got here and had very little time to actually see the city before Mr. McGill made us all go home. Because of my loser brother Sam. I hope Mom and Watson ground him forever.

To be fair, I guess it isn't completely his fault. As my stepfather Watson would say "It takes two to tango." According to Shannon, a tango is a type of dance. I don't know if they were actually dancing, but clearly, Mr McGill didn't want to see his daughter in such a compromising situation. With my brother. The mental picture alone is enough to make me shudder.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dawn shouting my name.

"Do you want to go find something to eat? We've been here for hours and I'm starving."

I agreed, and we set off down the beach. Stacey's dad and Shannon were deep in conversation on a beach blanket, so he barely noticed us when we said we were going to find a restaurant. I was a little disturbed, but figured they were discussing something to do with tax laws or the opera or something that I know nothing about. Honestly, I've barely seen Shannon this trip and wonder what is going on with her. I mentioned this to Dawn, who didn't seem all that phased by it.

"Shannon always did seem older then most of us. Maybe it is because of her family. I'm sure she's not really interested in Stacey's dad. I mean, thats so weird. He's clearly old enough to be her father. She's probably just looking for a father figure because her dad isn't around that much."

Sometimes, Dawn is so smart. Too bad her swollen tongue made that very difficult to understand. Fortunately for me, I had become used to the new "Dawn Speak."

Finally, we reached the street and hailed a cab. I thought it was pretty cool that I could put my fingers in my mouth and whistle. Dawn looked rather embarrassed about it. I asked the cab to find us somewhere to eat, and we ended up at a rather shady looking place. It was one of those trailers that sell cotton candy at the Fireman's Festival every year, but instead of junk food, they sold grilled shrimp. It was delicious. Dawn complained the whole time about eating shellfish, but I think she actually really liked it.

Back at the hotel, we met up with the rest of our group. I glared at Sam. Why wasn't anyone else pissed at him? Mr McGill announced that we would be leaving in the morning "Bright and Early."

That's when I caught sight of Mallory. She still looked a little dazed and confused, but she was actually smiling. I followed her gaze across the lobby and saw a very attractive guy, probably in his early 20s. She started to get up, but then a crowd of preteen girls flooded the lobby, and then he was gone. I smiled at her. I'm very happy she's finally got some confidence to speak to boys, but I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea. He was much to old for her, and I confided these feeling to Dawn and Shannon on the way up. Both of them glared at me. I don't know what that was about, but I let it go.


	8. Chapter 8: Dawn

Chapter 8: Dawn

_Dear Mom and Richard_

_I'm at the airport. I will probably hand this post card to you when I arrive. By now you will have heard all about why we have to come home early, and I just want to say that I'm sorry. Please do not think that I am any less responsible because of my friends. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the picture on the front of this card. _

_Love you, _

_Dawn _

* * *

I knew that when I got off the plane in Connecticut, my mother and Richard would be angry. Even thought it _technically_ wasn't my fault that we were coming home early – I had a feeling I would be looking forward to a nice, long lecture from Richard about responsibility. That's where the nicely worded letter comes in. I was going be proactive, and go on the offense.

After all, Richard and my mom were looking forward to two weeks of a teenager free house. I shuddered when I thought about what they were probably doing. Who wants to think about their _mom_ like that?

That's where the postcard came in. My plan was to deboard the plane, and immediately hand them the note. That way they could read it, and realize that I really did not intend to ruin their childfree vacation.

I have traveled a lot, because I belong to a "bi-coastal" family. What, exactly do I mean by "bi-coastal?" I mean that I grew up in beautiful, sunny, healthy California. Then my parents realized that there were "irreconcilable differences" between them. If that was the actual reason, I will do something ridiculous, like eat Kristy's hat. Mom and Dad filed for divorce, and I wound up moving to freezing cold, icy, boring, four seasons a year, Stoneybrook Connecticut. It took me a long, long time to adjust. I moved back and forth several times. Finally, I settled in Connecticut with my mom. I have lots of friends and we get into all sorts of adventures.

Our latest adventure was ending very soon. Sitting in the Sydney airport, I reflected on these things while I worked on the wording for my apology to Mom and Richard. Going home is always the worst part of any vacation. This time it was worse. There wasn't even enough space for all of to travel at once. That meant we had to split into two groups for the longest leg of our journey. My stepsister Mary Anne, her boyfriend Logan, Kristy and her brother Sam, Claudia and I would be taking the first flight to LA. Then we would wait for everyone else, and get a connecting flight to New York. From New York, we would fly to Connecticut.

I used the long wait to just sit and think about things. I have picked this habit up from waiting in lots of airports of the years. I thought about how all airports seem to have the same smell. The same sort of look. I thought about how much gas an airplane used and how wasteful it seems. Then I started watching people, and thinking about how much waste an airport must generate. Everyone was eating individually wrapped food and looking at magazines. I, as a rule, hate magazines. They are so disposable. By that, I mean that people read them once and throw them away. As of now, there aren't very many places that are equipped to recycle magazines, so they usually are thrown away. This is bad, because they have glossy pages that don't break down easily, not to mention the trees that are being killed to make these magazines. So depressing. Looking around, thinking about this, I started to think that I should do something. But what? I thought briefly about organizing a quick ecology lecture to give to the children…But it seemed as though there weren't very many kids on this flight.

I continued to watch people. I watched a woman in a purple striped shirt talk to a young guy. I watched a Korean couple wait patiently together. The woman looked really young and sort of sad. For a few minutes, I thought of imaginative scenarios regarding these people, before I realized that I was letting my imagination go crazy. That's when Mary Anne broke away from Logan for a minute and slid over to me.

"Hey, does it seem sorta weird that we will be on separate flights? What if something happens? You hear about this stuff sometimes. How parents will take separate flights so that if something happens, then they will at least have a parent for their kid." Mary Anne looked a little panicked, and clearly, airport security guards do not want to hear people saying the words "in case something happens." I pointed this out to her. She pointed to a group of them arresting an Arabic man outside a gift shop. "Looks like they are a little busy right now."

I laughed a little, and tried to reassure her that it was going to be fine. After all, I've been on hundreds of flights. "Don't worry so much. What we should worry about is what we are going to do with our two weeks of freedom in Stoneybrook."

Mary Anne looked at me. Her face showed a mixture of concern and confusion. "Um… Freedom? We have to go to school. It was lucky that we were going to miss this much school in the first place. If it hadn't been for the teacher's strike, none of us would be able to go."

"Yes, but the school doesn't know that we will be back early." I glanced at her. She looked like she was trying to decide whether I was a crazy, bad influence, who would start chewing gum and wearing bell-bottoms; or if I were a genius. "Think about it, Mary Ann. Richard and my mom work all day. I highly doubt anyone is going to bother calling the school. But it's all of us or none of us, you know?" I looked at her in what I hoped was a non-pushing manner.

"I don't know. We should probably think about this later. Like when we get back? How is your mouth, by the way?" Mary Anne looked concerned. Therefore, I stuck out my tongue and showed her how it was getting better. That's when Stacey showed up.

"Hey Dawn. Will you switch flights with me? You sort of look like me. I'll give you my I.D. and ticket, you give me yours, and we'll be all set. We will switch back in LA, I promise. I just want to have the few hours with Sam. Oh, and we can't tell my dad until after the plane leaves." Stacey gave me a pleading look.

"No." That came from Mary Anne, my overprotective stepsister. "Don't do it Dawn. That's a Federal Crime. An International Federal Crime, as we are in Australia."

"Are you sure?" Mary Anne is smart, and her dad IS a lawyer. But I'm 15. How much trouble could I possibly get into? I really wanted to help Stacey. I know she felt guilty for ruining our trip. Of course, none of us blamed her, really. But I know she felt guilty anyway.

Mary Anne gulped. "No. But it makes sense. Messing with air travel is _serious_. Please think about what you are doing."

I thought about it. Stacey looked at me expectantly. The flight attendant called out that they were now boarding anyone who needed assistance and parents with small children. "Seems weird, doesn't it? There are virtually no children on this flight. You would think that someone would be taking their kids to the US." Stacey looked around and pointed.

"There, that woman has a baby!" She was pointing to a very pregnant young woman.

"Stacey!" Mary Anne gasped. "She's pregnant. That is not the same thing."

"She sure looks young though." Stacey responded. At this, we all fell silent. I knew what they were thinking. After all, we were all best friends. I knew Mary Anne was thinking about how lonely that woman looked. Mary Anne notices these things. She is sensitive, and that's why I am happy that she is my sister. Well, stepsister. But it's all the same to me. I knew that Stacey was thinking about how young the woman looked, and how great her hair looked.

At this moment though, a man passing by our trio in a wheelchair interrupted our thoughts. He looked rather angry. Kristy likes to point out that a lot of anger is masked in sadness. I think she picked up this knowledge when she met a cranky old man on a cruise in the Bahamas. "I wonder where everyone else is."

It was as if magic words were spoken. Mallory and Jesse walked up to us, clutching tee shirts. "We bought these for you in the gift shop. I can't believe you guys get to take a separate flight. Our parents treat us like such babies. We have to ride back with Mr. McGill and it's soooo unfair." Jessi looked at Mallory and sort of nodded her agreement.

Let's be honest. Mal IS a friend. She is a great babysitter, and a very responsible kid. Nevertheless, she _is_ only 13. So is Jessi. While it is true that I was allowed to fly from California to Stoneybrook without supervision, it wasn't an international flight, and there were never layovers. I tried explaining this to Mal (it was really kind of hard, what with her new makeover and all), and she just kind walked off in a huff. Jessi followed. It was nice to see them getting along again. I looked at my tee shirt. It had a picture of Australia on it.

When Kristy joined us, I asked her if she thought it was odd that there were no children on the flight. She looked around and shrugged. "It is September. Most kids would be in school, right?" She nodded toward the pregnant girl. "I hope she is okay to fly. I read somewhere that pregnant women really shouldn't travel in a plane."

We all shrugged. The same flight attendant now announced that first class passengers could board. Stacey looked at me again. "We are boarding now. Will you make up your mind already?"


	9. Chapter 9: Claudia

Chapter 9: Claudia

_I can not belive what just happened. We are stranded on a real dessert island. Kristy is macking us rite in this notebook as a record of what happened. Also, in case we end up babysitting for the one kid who happened to bee on the plain. I hope that we are rescuded soon, I will be out of Mallomars soon._

* * *

When I get home, I plan to dig under my bed for some puffy paint. My first order of business will be to make tee-shirts for the 6 of us that say "I survived a plane crash." Seriously. I think the past 24 hours have been the most traumatic 24 hours of my entire life. My genius older sister Janine would tell me that I am being over dramatic, but really. How many people can say that they actually survived a plane crash? 

Not many.

Perhaps I should back up a bit. After we boarded Oceanic flight 815 from Sydney to Los Angeles, the six of us – that is Mary Anne, Logan, Kristy, Sam, Stacey and I, took our seats. Kristy and I somehow were upgraded to first class. It was totally amazing. Our seats were large and super comfortable.

We talked about the few things we did in Australia. We watched as some guy boarded at the absolute last possible second. He looked to be very well fed. A lot of people around us grumbled, but I really didn't care. We had a nice long layover in LA to look forward to. We weren't catching the connecting flight for at least 12 hours after we landed. I hoped there would be lots of stores for candy purchasing.

To make a long, rather boring story less long and boring, we took off in the giant jet. Kristy and I talked and watched the movie. I don't remember what it was. After a few hours, Kristy fell asleep. I wandered around a bit, looking at the various people on the plane. I didn't see my mysterious hot guy anywhere. I was disappointed. Thats when I noticed that the plane seemed to be turning. I went back to my seat and woke Kristy up.

"Do you think the plane is turning around?"

She grunted, turned over. "You're paranoid. There's no way we are turning around now. Look out the window!"

I looked. The wing of the plane didn't seem as straight as it had before. I notice these things, because I am an artist. I pointed that out to Kristy. "You know, you might be right. We ARE turning around."

"Really?"

"No. I thought you grew out of your Nancy Drew days?" Kristy rolled over and closed her eyes. Then she sat up straight. "Okay, I can't sleep. Let's go check on everyone else"

Mary Anne and Logan were sleeping, Mary Anne's head on Logan's shoulder. I think she was drooling a little on him. We didn't wake them up. Stacey and Sam were not in their seats. Well, technically, Stacey wasn't in Dawn's seat. We didn't go look for them. Instead we just sat in their seats and looked around. "Wonder what they are doing?" Then we burst into giggles.

"Remember that time when we went to Disney World and Margo Pike threw up?"

"Oh my gosh that was so gross. I thought for sure Stacey was also going to puke."

"Thought I was going to puke when?" Stacey appeared as though from nowhere. "squish in, would ya?"

"Squish in where? These seats are tiny!"

"Well, we can't just stand in the aisle, people are looking at us weird."

"Let them look. Who cares?"

"Kristy! I can't get in trouble!"

"Oh, right."

And with that, Kristy pushed up the middle seat divider and practically sat in my lap. It wasn't long before a dark haired flight attendant asked what we were doing. I thought Stacey was going to have a heart attack. The woman just smiled and reminded us not to disturb the other passengers. She had a kind face.

Then the plane started getting bumpy, and Kristy elbowed me in the stomach. "Why don't you guys take our first class seats? It's more fun back here anyway, with the common folk."

No sooner then they had disappeared, did Charlie Pace of Driveshaft come running down the adjacent aisle. "Oh my gosh! Mallory was right! I thought this was just another time like when she saw Insect on the Disney cruise." He was followed by the flight attendant. "I wonder what's going on!"

Kristy and I craned our necks to see if something exciting was going to happen. We were hoping for something thrilling, like he was going to hi-jack the speaker system and play a song for us. But instead of that, the seatbelt sign flashed on, and it got _really _bumpy. The oxygen masks fell down. I saw a guy fly up and hit his head on the ceiling.

There was so much noise. I didn't know what to do, or where to look. Do I pray? Do I cry? What is the proper emotion in the situation? Things were crashing all around us, people were screaming, and there was this loud whooshing sound. Kristy looked as paniced and baffled as I did. I noticed people putting on their yellow oxygen masks, so I reached for mine. But before I did, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10: Claudia

Chapter 10: Claudia

Everything was so confusing when I woke up. The first thing I remember was an overwhelming feeling of nausea. I wasn't sure if it was because my body fell out of the sky at several thousand feet, or if it was just the lack of sugar that had built up. I decided it was the sugar and looked around for my carry on. Then I remembered my friends, the plane crash, the oxygen masks. I wondered if I was dead, and if dead people knew they were dead.

It was all very confusing.

That's when I realized that I still had my seatbelt on. I was on my back, in what appeared to be a jungle, with my knees above my head. Suddenly, Kristy Thomas appeared in my face.

"Oh my gosh!. You're alive! Thank god. I thought I was all alone."

"Where are we? What's going on? Where is everyone else?" I unbuckled my seatbelt. Then I laughed. It seemed so silly to unbuckle my seatbelt when I wasn't in a car or on a plane. I rolled over and reached for my daypack. It wasn't there. I caught sight of Stacey's purse, dangling from a tree. I opened it, and found some sugar cubes. Not ideal, but better then nothing. I ate one, and put the rest back in case she needed them later.

Kristy looked slightly offended. She gave me a look that plainly said "how can you eat when we don't know where our friends are"?

"Well, it looks like the plane broke apart. These other people are dead. But Mary Anne was a few rows behind us and there has to be more of the plane. It was a huge plane. There are only six or seven seats here." That's when I looked around and realized that I was basically surrounded by dead people. I shuddered and threw up.

"How? This looks like one of those things where everyone should have died."

"I don't know. But we should just be happy we are alive. If we are, then someone else will be, right?"

I wasn't sure about that. I started to get this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. My friends – dead? Kristy's brother? My best friends? My only best friend I have ever had? They could all be dead? It was too much. I sunk to the ground again.

"Claudia! We have to do something. I know - I'm scared too. Let's just get away from all of this. I can't –"

That's when a man raced past us. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Even in a crisis, I notice apparel. I think someday, I will be a fashion designer. He didn't see us, but we followed him anyway.

We followed the mysterious man all the way to a beach. A beautiful, large, sandy beach. It was hot, and the scene that met our eyes can only be described as pure, unaltered chaos. It looked like the main part of the plane had landed on the beach.

A blonde woman was standing around screaming. White shirt and black pants guy was racing around, pulling people from wreckage and trying to help people. Other people were running around, helping each other, screaming, panicking, and dodging bits of the plane. The part of the plane on the beach was in several parts. There were explosions and loud noises.

I sunk to the ground. I know I'm a good baby-sitter, but this was too much. What could I do? I'm just an average, 15 year old girl who likes to baby-sit, is a terrible student and an excellent artist. I started to cry. Kristy sunk down next to me. She gave me a hug.

Now, I am normally not a crier. I'm mature and sophisticated. That's not to say that I'm not sensitive – It's just that I don't cry very often. So I decided to not let it happen.

I stood up. "We survived didn't we? The Baby-Sitter's Club is strong, and we are survivalists. We've survived hurricanes, snowstorms, broken legs, fights, boating accidents, and even summer camp. There is no way any of us are going to let a simple thing like a plane crash get the best of us!"

"But –"

"Sam's helped us enough. He's like an honorary member. Now let's go!"

So we ran down to the people. We looked for kids, and less panicked people with superficial injuries. We only found one kid, and he seemed fine. We handed out all of the band-aids that I found in Stacey's purse.

We yelled for Mary Anne, and climbed into the plane.

"I can't do this. Claudia. Mary Anne and I have been best friends for _as long as I can remember._ What if she's –"

"Kristy! She's my friend too. Remember? We all lived next to each other? Bradford court?"

"But… I don't want to see that. Even if it would be better to know for sure." Kristy's face was expressionless. She was trying to be brave, but she looked about to collapse.

"Look. There are tons of people running around. She's probably out there, looking for us." I put on an expression that I hoped was more confident than I felt.

Kristy took a deep breath, and started looking at each of the people. It was horrifying. There were injured people, people who were clearly dead. There was blood and things I won't describe. It was like we were part of one of those movies that my parents still won't let me watch. Kristy and I helped some of the injured people out of the plane, making sure they were clear of the wreckage. Other people didn't seem to have anything wrong with them at all, but they still sat where they were, staring out the window.

There were a few people looking through the dead people's stuff. Or they were looking for their own possessions, but either way – it seemed so cold and _mean. _When we realized that Mary Anne and Logan were not in this section of the plane, we left and sat on the beach.

"What do we do?"

"If she's not here, and we can't find her b-"

"Shut up!"

We sat in silence. There really was nothing to say. Our friends might be dead.

"The other plane, the one with Dawn and Mallory, Jessi, Shannon, and Stacey's dad probably already left. Do you think they know?"

"I doubt it. They usually don't let people on planes know about plane crashes."

"So they don't even know …"

We fell back in silence. There didn't seem to be anything to talk about. There didn't seem to be much of anything to do. I looked around to see what other people were doing. They were helping the injured, and looking through the plane for stuff. Some people had wondered off. One woman was sitting on a cliff, staring at the water. She looked more alone then some of the others.

A large guy with very curly, frizzy hair interrupted our silence.

"Are you guys okay? That guy over there is a doctor if you are hurt." He pointed at the guy who ran past us in the jungle. "We are looking through the planes for food and water. They say it's best if we all stick together until the rescue boats come."

"Who says?" Kristy demanded, in that less then subtle way of hers. "Where is the pilot? The flight attendants? Shouldn't we build a signal fire or something? And who are you?"

He introduced himself as Hugo – but everyone calls him Hurley. He seemed like a nice guy. He said that no one really was in charge, but that the doctor said the best thing to do for now is to make sure that people with injuries are okay and to wait for rescue. No one knew where the first class and pilot section fell.

At this news, Kristy and I gasped. We asked if he had seen Mary Anne or Logan. He wasn't sure, but took our description anyway. He walked away.

"Well, that settles it. We should go into the forest – I mean jungle – and look for the other parts of the plane. We can't just sit here, waiting."

Privately, I agreed with her. Doing anything – even tromping through a jungle in search of something that we didn't know where it was, without a compass or any sense of direction – sounded better then sitting on the beach, worrying. But at the same time, we didn't know anyone. If we got lost, who knows if anyone would find us.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow? It'll be getting dark soon, and we don't know what is in that jungle. There might be tigers like on Swiss Family Robinson, or bears, or ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

"Well, the point is that anything could be out there." It looked really dark in the jungle. "But I still think we should go. We owe it to Stacey and Sam and Mary Anne. What if they are hurt and need help." I stood up. I had convinced myself that we should not wait until morning. With that, we slipped into the forest. I don't think anyone saw us go, or would have cared.


	11. Chapter 11: Stacey

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for reading. Yes, I posted two chapters today. Yes, I realize there is now two Claudia chapters in a row. Yes, I know that doesn't happen in real BSC super-specials. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to split this part of her story up. I love it when people review, but I'm not begging. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Stacey 

_Dear Mom and Dad._

_I hope that I will be able to give this to you in person. I don't think I will be able to mail it, as I don't know where I am. The plane crashed, and I think that Sam and I are the only people who survived in our section. I love you both, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I have given you over the years. I'm sorry about complaining about the doctors and I'm sorry about the trip. Please forgive me. I'm also very, very sorry that I disobeyed you and got on this plane with Sam. I miss you. _

_Love, _

_Your daughter who misses you very much, _

_Stacey. _

I am running through the gym. Everyone is yelling my name. "Stacey. Stacey." Why? Did I win something? IT doesn't feel like it. It seems like I am running from something. All I can think is "get to the gym doors." I get there. I pull it open. Suddenly, I feel this great weight on my body. The yelling is getting louder, telling me to wakeup. Wait a second. Wake up?

"Stacey? Please be okay. Please be okay. Stacey?"

I opened my eyes. Sam Thomas was staring at me, with tears in his eyes.

"What?" Well, that was stupid. Sam Thomas, an older, adorable boy – is he my boyfriend? I don't know – but he wakes me up and I say "What?" like some common person. Then it all comes back to me. When plane first hit turbulence, Sam made some joke about the wings going right through the plane.

He said some guy told him that when he was waiting for the bathroom. We talked about the weirdness of old people. Then the turbulence got worse, and he grabbed my hand. It made me feel better.

But the turbulence got worse and we put on our seatbelts. It all happened so fast. The yellow oxygen masks fell down, and it all got so loud. It was the sound of air whooshing around, like when you ride in a convertible car. Only this was much louder. The sound seemed to want to consume us. I held onto Sam, who suddenly was much stronger then I remembered.

I looked behind me. There was nothing. Everything was spinning around and I thought I caught glimpses of people flying around. My oxygen mask fell off, and I passed out.

Which brings me to now, and how Sam had just woken me up or saved my life, and all I could say is one word. "What." How unromantic. I looked away, and realized I was still strapped to my seat, which was at a very uncomfortable angle.

"Stacey. Just stay where you are for a minute. I'll try to get us out of here. Catch your breath, I don't know how long you haven't had oxygen." He looked around. "Is everyone okay?" Silence.

We looked at each other. This was really, really not good. I'm a very responsible baby-sitter. I should be able to cope with something like this. I have diabetes and can manage that. But when you are forced into this type of situation, all the childcare training in the world doesn't tell you what to do.

"Well, we can't stay here." I knew that much. I unfastened my seatbelt. I felt the plane – the _wreckage_ of the plane – shift a little. It creaked ominously. I shuddered a little.

Sam also unfastened his seatbelt, and grasped the seat in front of him. "If I could just get on my feet, this would be a lot easier." Finally, we just gave up, and I climbed over him and slid down the aisle to the ground. He did the same. It was embarrassing, but necessary.

Then I realized that I should get Claudia and Kristy's stuff, just in case. We climbed back up the plane, grabbed the backpacks and took off.

"Do you think we should check on the pilot?" I asked.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. I don't know how to get around those metal doors, and I don't think there is much hope. Look around."

I looked. In about half the seats were people. Well, what used to be people. I have a strong stomach, but suddenly it got to be too much. I threw up.

It was so embarrassing. I hate vomit. The whole process freaks me out. And here I am, throwing up in front of Sam. I wanted to crawl into a hole and not look at anyone again, especially Sam.

When I finally did look at him, I realized he was just as freaked out about being surrounded by bodies in the middle of nowhere. I come from the Upper West Side of Manhattan, he's from Connecticut. We are not prepared for this.

"So we leave, and not check on the pilot." It seemed sort of wrong to me. I understood the point that there was no logical way to reach the pilot, and chances were slim.

"Sorry Stacey. We can try, but I'm not promising anything." So he climbed back up the plane. The easiest way to get up there is to climb, supporting yourself with the seats. Sometimes, a person's body would shift over towards Sam. It reminded me of this movie we had rented in junior high – Night of the Living Dead.

I heard a rumble in the distance. It was loud, sort of mechanical, like the sound of the subway approaching.

"Sam – I think we should go, right now!" He slid down, and we each took a bag and ran. It sounded like it was getting closer. We ran and ran and ran – not really in any particular direction, just away from the roaring sound.

After what felt like hours of running, even though it was probably more like 5 minutes, we stopped. We hid in the roots of some sort of tree. I closed my eyes. I could feel it getting closer. It was going to eat me, I just knew it. I held my breath, and grabbed onto Sam. He held me close. I wondered if this was going to be the end. I tried not to breathe.

Then it went away. It just went away. I had no idea what it was, and neither did Sam. He also had closed his eyes. I knew it went away because I heard it go away. The two of us relaxed against the tree, and laughed a nervous laugh. I asked Sam what to do next.

He looked at me. It was a scathing sort of look. "You have to ask that? We crashed in a jungle, in the middle of the south pacific. The plane fell apart in midair, and somehow, we survived. We probably aren't the only ones. I need to find Kristy."

"But where are the other parts? The trees are blocking the sky, so we can't even look for smoke. And what about that animal or thing. What was that?"

"No idea. I guess we should start walking."

"Before we know where to walk? We don't know how big this island is – or even if we are on an island in the first place." I looked at Claudia's backpack. She had hand painted it, and glued some sequins on it. I hoped that the paints wouldn't run if it rained.

As if on cue, it started to rain.


	12. Chapter 12: Logan

Chapter 12: Logan

_Dear Mom, Dad, Hunter and Kerry, _

_I'm sorry I lied about soccer camp. I want you to know that I'm all right. I know by now there are probably reports about the plane going down in the South Pacific. But it's okay, because we survived. Don't worry about me. _

_See you soon, _

_Logan_

Writing letters helps me think. Even if they aren't going to be read by the addressee, it helps. Try it sometime. My school counselor recommended writing things down way back when I was a lowly freshman. He said he picked it up in anger management, and I should probably try it as well. I wasn't sure if he meant I needed anger management, but I found letter writing does help me organize my thoughts.

Everyone on this beach could use some organization. People were running back and forth, looking for their friends and family. No one knew which way to turn. It was utter pandemonium, as one of Mary Anne's friends would say. I think it's the smaller, red haired one. I forget names sometimes. Hey, I'm just a guy, not some magical person who can remember every name of Mary Anne's millions of friends.

I'm a regular guy. I like sports. I especially like football. I also like to baby-sit, and I'm in love with my girlfriend – Mary Anne Spier. I love everything about her – I love how she's traditional, not like those crazy, bossy girls who won't let you pay for things. I love how she writes to her cat when she's on vacation. I really love my girlfriend. I do not love the hundreds of children that follow her around, or most of her friends -- but that's the price you pay, right?

Mary Anne is why I ended up lying to my parents and going to Australia. It was simple, really. I told my parents that I was going to check out a soccer camp for Hunter, and that it was all expenses paid and we would be supervised every second of the day. Mom and dad trust me. Sometimes, I wonder why. Hunter is my younger brother. He has horribly allergies and likes soccer. We try to encourage the soccer, because it's good for him to be outside. The game distracts him from feeling miserable.

Right now, I wish I hadn't lied to my parents. They are comfortable at home, probably watching American Idol on television, putting together Hunter's medication for the week, looking on the internet for a good prep school for Kerry. I'm here, on an island with lots of people screaming, and lots of bodies.

And to top it all off, I can't find Mary Anne.

I sit down on the sand. I can't think of anything else to do. Think.

Think Logan, think, I tell myself. Everything is so confusing.

The plane broke apart in midair. I know, because I watched it happen. One minute I'm waiting for the bathroom. Then there is some banging and I find myself in a seat. Not my seat, just an empty seat. I hope it wasn't someone else's seat. The next thing I remember is falling, backwards. Then I remember water, and swimming to shore. Now everyone is running around. I wish they would stop. Running back and forth, screaming, is not going to fix anything.

I get up. I see a man getting bodies out of the water. I help him for awhile. He doesn't say very much. There is a woman here, small, angry looking, Hispanic. Are these people going to be friends? I can't tell. Is there going to be a rescue plane or boat? I hope it comes soon.

Unless we are all dead, and this is heaven, or purgatory, or somewhere else. It's not how I pictured it.

We did graves for the dead. I'm not sure why, if there is someone coming to rescue us. But I need something to do, so I help. The man's name is Ekko, or Mr Echo. He doesn't seem like someone I would want to know under any other circumstances. For one thing, he's huge. That's not why I don't think I would normally hang out with him. Besides the obvious age difference, he just has a quality that I find frightening. Very few people help us dig graves.

I don't know where to look for the rest of the plane. Hispanic woman says that everyone else is probably dead. We are lucky to be alive. I do not feel very lucky right now. I feel like a part of me died. If Mary Anne is dead, I don't know what I would - will? - do. I just want to find her.

There is an older man who is looking for his wife. I think he was sitting in front of us, when we were in our assigned seats. Why did I have to go to the bathroom then? I could have waited. Mary Anne is probably alone and scared. I should be with her -- to protect her.

Bernard - that's the guy's name - says he was seated in the middle section. I hope that wherever Mary Anne is, this man's wife is too. I hope that his wife okay, because he seems like a nice person.

There has been no rescue, even though it's been over six hours, which was how long we were on the plane. Someone has made a fire. One of the flight attendants tell us that it might be awhile. I ask why -- there is nothing that I want more then to just get home to Mary Anne, Hunter, Kerry and my parents right now. She says the plane turned around. She doesn't know why.

Someone asks if there was radio on the plane. The wiry Hispanic woman says that any electrical equipment will be fried from the fall into the water. Someone else asks about food. No one really knows. I guess we'll look around for fruit or whatever.

It should not take this long for someone to find us. We lay down around the fire to sleep. I don't feel comfortable sleeping in a group of complete strangers. I wake up to yelling and some thuds, then everything goes dark.


	13. Chapter 13: Sam

_Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who've reviewed. This story is going in a completely different direction than it was when I started. This is partially because of the show, and partially because of the two-year break. So, I'm sorry to people who liked the original, almost parody. The characters of Mal, Jessi, and Dawn will not be seen again for awhile. This is hard for me, too, as Jessi and Dawn are two of my favorites. _

_If you came to read this because of Lost, then you are in luck. There will be much more Lost from here on out._

* * *

Chapter 13: Sam

Things are bad.

Really bad.

Utterly, terribly, horribly bad.

I don't know what to do. I hate feeling so powerless. The last time I felt like this was when I realized that my dad wasn't coming back. This is worse.

_Get a Grip!_ I tell myself. I need to be strong, for Stacey, and for Kristy when I find her. Things are going to be all right. We survived the plane crash, right? That was hard part. _Yeah, right. _

It's all very strange. One minute, I'm in Australia, violating Mr McGill's teenage daughter. I know he hates me, and he probably should. If I had a daughter, I would not want her doing some of the things that Stacey does.

But god, I just love how she makes me feel.

I'm not really a cool person. I'm in math club. I play clarinet. I've been known to participate in drama. I know I'm attractive, but let's just face facts – I'm not exactly running around with the Varsity crowd. But Stacey doesn't seem to see that. I know it can't be easy on her. She's pretty and popular.

Sometimes, I just want to know what she's doing with me.

There is another thought creeping into my head right now.

_How did we survive a plane crash?_

The plane fell apart, mid-air. None of us should have survived. Sorry, I know it's a horrible though. But no one could have lived through that.

I try to ask Stacey about it, as we hurry away from the wreckage of first class.

"Aren't you just happy to be alive? These thing happen you know. People overcome huge obstacles and survive cancer and live with AIDS for 15 years, and women sometimes, like, lift cars over their head to rescue their kids." I wasn't sure if she was trying to convince me, or convince herself.

I grasp her hand. She looks at me, and trys to smile. It's a smile that says _hey, it's not your fault and I'm glad you are here. _ I smile back.

I'm still not entirely sure why I came on this trip. I guess I just wanted to keep Stacey company, and any excuse to go to Australia is fine by me, especially with all these beautiful women. I'm not one to complain about accompanying beautiful women anywhere, even if one is my tomboy sister.

"Um Sam?" Stacey looked a little green. Oh. My. God. I completely forgot about her diabetes. She probably should eat something. We should have looked through the plane –what was left of the plane – for some food. And what about her insulin? She doesn't have her purse with her travel kit. Her parents are going to _kill_ me. _I am so irresponsible. _

I start tell her this. "Oh my gosh, what about your diabetes, and your insulin, and --"

"—not now. Sam –"

"—and I don't know what else, and we have to find help." I start shouting "Help" very loudly.

"SAM."

"What?" I look at Stacey. She looks petrified. Her face is rigid, and she points to something behind me. I look.

Suddenly, I hear a very loud noise, not unlike the sound of a subway stop. You know that sound? The sound of an approaching train, only it's louder because all the sound is trapped in a tunnel. I know the sound because I have accompanied Stacey to her Dad's apartment several times.

Yet, I think we are only friends. I should make it official. What if she doesn't want to?

"SAM. SHUT UP AND RUN!"

Snap back to reality. We take off running, away from the rushing sound. I glance behind me, and I see what looks like a cloud of smoke. Mechanical sounding smoke. Huh. We duck in the roots of some sort of giant tree – I think it might have been a mangrove tree. I don't know how I know that. I crouch down, and hold Stacey. I cover her head with my arms, and just hope that whatever that thing is goes away, and goes away soon.

After what feels like hours, it stops flashing lights and pictures at us. The growling stops. It turns – can smoke turn? That's what it looked like. It "turns" around and goes the other way.

I turn to Stac.

"Looks like it's gone."

She doesn't say anything.

Mostly to myself, I start talking. "Okay, we survived a plane crash. We don't know if there are other survivors. I have to find my sister. I HAVE to find Kristy." _Or whatever is left of her_, I thought to myself. _Okay Sam, try not to think like that. Everything is going to be fine, right? "_We don't know that the other part of the plane didn't crash. We are okay, so it stands to reason that other people made it."

Stacey shakes. "I hope it doesn't rain."

"Really? That's what you are concerned about?" I might sound a little harsh. I don't mean to. "I'm sorry, that was mean."

"Whatever." She's being cold. She does this sometimes.

Cue the rain. I swear to god, there is no way this is happening.

Every way I turn, I'm surrounded by trees. I have no idea where the rest of the plane would be. The rain make it hard to look for possible smoke, and most of it would be shaded by the trees. We are in a fucking jungle.

"We are in a fucking jungle." I tell Stacey. She tells me to watch my language. I'm not sure this is really the place to be concerned about my speech patterns.

I hate not knowing what to do.

"You know, there could be wild animals out here."

"Thanks Stacey. We don't have enough to be concerned about. Between the smoke that looks like it wants to eat us, the fact that we have no idea where the rest of the plane is – the part with your insulin, I might add, the possibility that your friends and my sister might be dead, and the rain… now we have to be concerned about animals. Maybe we should find some sort of shelter, or at least stop and rest. There's no way that any sort of rescue/recovery operation would get here for at least a few more hours."

"That is a great idea, where do you want to find shelter? In a cave with some sort of tiger? Perhaps a tree with a territorial monkey or gorilla. Maybe we can, like, hang out with that.. thing."

"You know, fighting with me isn't going to solve anything." _Bitch _I think. Then I think .. nah. We are both being kind of bitchy, right? I'm sure I wouldn't want to be stranded in the middle of nowhere with me.

"Here." She shows me another tree like the other one. It seems like as good of a place as any. We sit and wait for the rain to stop.

After the rain, I try to climb the tree. I hope that I can see some smoke, or at least figure out which way to go. Instead, I see a polar bear. Seriously, I see a white bear, not too far away. I try to shout/whisper for Stacey to climb up. Finally, I slide down and try to convince her.

She doesn't believe me.

Great.

New plan. Walk in the opposite direction of the polar bear.


End file.
